Homosexuality
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = | films = Bride of Chucky A Nightmare on Elm Street 2 The Exorcism of Molly Hartley | programs = American Horror Story Hemlock Grove Lost Girl Penny Dreadful The Walking Dead | comics = | characters = David Plummens | related = Homophobia }} Homosexuality is when a dude makes passionate love to a dude. Or when a chick makes passionate love to a chick. When two women are in love, they call them lesbians, but when its two guys, they just call them gay. Homosexuality has caused no end of controversy amongst people and is a hotly debated subject within both social, religious and government environments. Homosexuality is presented in some form or another in nearly all forms of media, ranging from movies to TV shows, to comics, and more. In media Writer David Chaskin was deliberately scripting the 1985 film A Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge with a heavy homoerotic undercurrent, and so he sought out actor Mark Patton to play the lead role of Jesse Walsh because he was an out homosexual. Homo-eroticism runs rampant throughout the film, not the least of which included a high school gym coach named Coach Schneider visiting a gay S&M bar. In Bride of Chucky, the character of David Plummens was a homosexual teenager who pretended to be the strait boyfriend of Jade in the hopes of fooling her stepfather, police chief Warren Kincaid, into thinking that she was not actually dating a boy named Jesse. Kincaid didn't fall for it for a minutes. In Curse of Chucky, Barb Pierce, the sister of main protagonist Nica Pierce, is revealed to be having an affair with their live-in nanny, Jill. .]] In the first season of American Horror Story, dubbed "Murder House", there were two ghosts who lived in the haunted house named Chad Warwick and Patrick. They were murdered by the ghost of Tate Langdon in 2010. Their deaths were a result of living in the cursed house, and not because of their homosexuality. However, Tate did kill Patrick by shoving a fire poker up his anus, which may have been reflective of some nascent homophobia. On American Horror Story: Hotel, a vampire known as the Countess was bisexual and had a relationship with a black woman named Ramona Royale in the 1970s, whom she ultimately turned into a vampire. The character of Denise Cloyd from AMC's The Walking Dead had a brief relationship with a woman named Tara Chambler. Unfortunately, Denise was killed before either of them could fully admit to each other that they were in love. In Fear the Walking Dead, Victor Strand is revealed to have been in a relationship with a man named Thomas Abigail prior to the apocalypse during his time as a con man (though it is possible Strand is bisexual due to his seemingly flirtatious nature with Madison Clark.) In the fifth season, main character Althea is revealed to be lesbian and kisses Isabelle, a member of the antagonistic CRM group from that season. In the 2015 film The Exorcism of Molly Hartley, a woman named Lydia seduces an intoxicated 24-year-old Molly Hartley at a night club. Along with a man named Daryl, they returned to Molly's home for a three-way. There was no after-sex cigarette for this affair however, as Molly, possessed by a demon, dismembered Daryl and Lydia and left their remains in a bathtub. On MTV's Scream: The Series, the character of Audrey Jensen began experimenting with her sexuality and was caught on-camera making out with a girl named Rachael Murray. The video was posted on social media, which had unpleasant results for Audrey. At this time, she was merely bi-curious, but as the series progressed, committed herself to being a lesbian. Characters Males Females Appearances Film * Bride of Chucky * Exorcism of Molly Hartley, The * Haunting, The * Haunting, The (1999) * Jeepers Creepers 2 * Nightmare on Elm Street 2: Freddy's Revenge, A * Prom Night II * Rise: Blood Hunter * Shape of Water, The * Shining, The * Silence of the Lambs * Stan Helsing * Violent Kind, The Television * American Horror Story: Welcome to Briarcliff - Lana Winters & Wendy Peyser. * American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 1) * American Horror Story: I Am Anne Frank (Part 2) * American Horror Story: Continuum * American Horror Story: Madness Ends * American Horror Story: Checking In * American Horror Story: Devil's Night - Lesbian kiss. * American Horror Story: Battle Royale * American Horror Story: Chapter 4 - Cricket Marlowe. Implied. * American Horror Story: Chapter 5 - Edward Phillipe Mott & Guinness. * Hemlock Grove: What Peter Can Live Without * Lost Girl: Caged Fae * Penny Dreadful: Demimonde - Ethan Chandler & Dorian Gray. * Scream: Pilot * Walking Dead: The Distance Comics * Vampblade 3 - Kevin Carva and boyfriend. Notes * Homosexual, Homosexuals, and Lesbian all redirect to this page. See also * Homophobia * Homosexuals * Appearances of homosexuality References ----